Beyond The Veil
by BoomSickle
Summary: Harry and ron travel beyond the veil to see what killed Sirius


Hey it's me again. I just got an idea for this out of nowhere, so enjoy! Oh and Harry and Ron are at the Department of Mysteries to see what went on beyond the vial that killed Sirius.

"Hey Harry, are you sure about this?" A confused Ron asked. "I mean, I know the pain of losing a close friend is-"

"Shut up Ron! If I can survive a drunken madman who tried to kill me when I was one freaking year old, I can survive this crap that killed my Godfather!"

When they arrived at the curtain, Ron said "Uhh, you go in."

"No, you go in!"

"You go in!"

"YOU go in!"

"Look," Ron retorted, "If we both go in at the same time, we can protect each other from whatever happened to Sirius, deal?"

"Deal." Harry agreed and rushed into the curtain, but Ron stayed rooted on the spot.

"Suckers!" Ron cheered!

"Aww damnit! That double crossing jack double crossed me!" a disappointed Harry said when he was on the other side.

The place he wound up in was depressing. The soil was gray as well as the sky, and he seemed to be in a plain. Behind him, the other side of the vial was there, like a portal to another world

"ARRGG!" said an angry voice behind him "I am Punisher!"

He swung the giant axe he was holding and Harry barely dodged it. He ran like bloody

Hell back to the curtain/portal thingy

"AHHH! I KNOW WHAT KILED SIRIUS!" Harry scram as he saw Ron again.

"Dude what's gotten into you." Ron said

"He called himself the punisher, and he had a frigging big axe!"

"Well," Ron interjected, "Don't you want to get revenge on him for killing your gf?

"GF! What the hell?"

"**G**od **F**ather."

"Yeah I guess I do!"

"hey let me go see him! PLEASE!"

"YOU were supposed to be with me the first time go ahead."

Ron disappeared through the vial. Seconds later he reappeared, panting.

"How was it? How close did that monster get to killing you?"

"Oh you mean George? He didn't try to kill me at all."

"What? Quit playin, I know that guy was all over you with his axe!"

"No. In fact he took me to Mary Christmas!"

"Mary Christmas? It's July!"

"You know, the Strip Club? Mary _X-_Mass? Huh huh huh!"

"What in the- I'm going back in there!" Harry said as he charged into the vial again.

"So he was actually nice to you?" Hermionie said to Ron

"Ack! Where did you come from?"

"That's not important, but he was nice to you?"

"Yeah I think he's cool."

Harry was emerging from the vial again, screaming "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermionie were walking back to Castle Hogwarts when Ron asked "What did he do to you!"

"Well…

_Flashback_

_Harry couldn't find the Punisher, or George, as Ron liked to call him, so he just wandered around looking. After a while, he found him talking to some other guy. He didn't want to interrupt, so he just plopped down and started eating a meatball sub._

"_My mom said I should move my collection of skulls to the basement. Can you believe that?_

"_You still live with you're mom, ha ha!"_

"_Well, we cant all go off and f#$ Jessica Simpson then ask her for money."_

"_Hey, isn't that that guy?" the other man said._

"_Hey your right!" The man Harry knew then picked up his axe and chased him to the _

_Vial._

"Seems to make enough since." Hermionie said, then began to make out ferociously with Ron.

The pervert that he is, Harry watched them rip off clothing and fall to the ground.

"My turn!" Harry yelled

"Only if you pay me" a half naked Hermionie said

"Allll riiight!" Harry looked in his walled and seeing that he had no cash, said, "Do you take American Express?"

"Of course!" said Hermoinie.

Harry, unsure what to do with his credit card, slipped it through her still clothed butt crack. He wondered if he had done it right, and his question was answered with a full forced slap on the face.

The end.

R&R people! Flame me! I did this half to tell people what happened to Sirius behind the vial, and half to entertain myself. I was sick of thinking that Sirius just stepped through a curtain and died. Hell if that happened you would be killed several times over by your bathroom curtain, read and review!


End file.
